Supervert
Supervert is an abuser Fluffy Pony author. His stories mainly involve bestiality and have various situations that involve sex and sexual abuse, fluffy cannibalism and their use as food, and personalities and character flaws. His name is a portmanteau of Super + Pervert. Series While having distinctly different series, they all converge to form one entire story. Mint & Pudding '''- Two fluffies are adopted by Supervert and must endure the repressive amounts of sexual abuse he inflicts onto them both. When Pudding gives birth, her foals also join the mix. Part 1 Part 1.5 Part 2 Part 2.5 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Status: Finished '''Silence Of The Fluffies - Continuing on from the first series, this story finds Supervert with more than a handful of new Fluffies, and a large recipe book. Prologue Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Status: Finished Seven Sins - The remaining 10 fluffies from Silence Of The Fluffies have very ''distinct character flaws. This titles Supervert's observations of the remaining fluffies. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Status: Finished '''Supervert Vs. The World '- In Aichi's absence, Supervert breaks into the White House, aided by an army of superpowered Toughies led by a team of highly trained Smarties, with Wrath as their leader. With Witiko as his Second-In-Command, and SpaghettiDave, Ryunnosuke, The_Dodge, and Megatron as his Lieutenants, Supervert declares himself the world leader, and demands the United Nations give into his rule, or he'll nuke one major city in the world every day until they do. His last words to them are, "Remember Cleveland." Part 1 Part 2 Major Plot Points Status: Abandoned Old Habits Die Hard - In the aftermath of his short rule, Supervert finds comfort in a girl President Aichi directs him to. Much to his surprise though, they have a lot more in common than he thinks. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Status: Finished Goodbye, Blue Skies '''- In one last showdown, Taylor convinces Supervert to let loose one last time. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 3.5 Status: Abandoned '''Baby Grey - In a cold dark alleyway, a small batch of foals are born, though a little grey newborn earth colt will go on to do a lot more than his parents could ever imagine. Part 1/Prologue Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10 Part 11 Part 12 Part 13 Part 14 Status: Finished Nightmares - A small foal is plagued by severe nightmares of shadows and horrible creatures from the moment she is born. Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Status: Ongoing Individual Stories Skittles - The pilot story to Supervert's entire back catalogue. He adopts a pregnate mare, and finds out he likes her for more than just her company. Skittles 'The Attack Of Petaman & Admiral Assblaster '- Supervert is chilling in his house waiting for his cheese bread in his toaster oven to finish, when he begins to play with his new Stallion and Foals. Then, Petaman & Admiral Assblaster bust in, foiling his plans. Hilarity ensues. Unrelated to anything else he's written. Based off a prior work by The_Dodge, which can be found here. Witiko drew a picture to accompany it, which is found here. The Attack Of Petaman & Admiral Assblaster 'Black Friday Came Early '- Ever wonder what would have happened if a fluffy caused Mike Brown to get shot? I do! Black Friday Came Early Category:Authors